


Peropero candii, zensoku zenshin! (Maniac Pair Adventures, Part YouRuby)

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, F/F, Light BDSM, Other, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You/Ruby just has to be the cutest thing ever... until a certain writer steps in. JK it's still the cutest thing ever.(Other ships are just making a cameo here so don't mind them)





	Peropero candii, zensoku zenshin! (Maniac Pair Adventures, Part YouRuby)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've written and I'm relatively new on the format of fanfics but I hope you'll enjoy reading this anyway! It's ~~a little~~ VERY heavy on character development for an NSFW fanfic but that's how I like it so you'll have to deal with it :D  
>  Also I don't believe in a fourth wall.  
> ~Maniac

Editors note: I switch between "You" and "You-chan" during narratives a lot because I didn't want anyone to read "You" as "you" (Do you get it? You-chan definitely gets it)  
Editors note pt 2: Theres some random romanji here and there so....  _whistles_  
  
  
"It's been a long time since our last date, hasn't it, Ruby-chan?" You-chan whispered into Ruby's ear. Ruby had always been a little fluffy ball of adorableness which came with a tinge of hesitation, so You always had to lead Ruby on during their dates. 

"Won't Onee-sama be mad if she finds us out here? She was never supportive of me going out with anyone..." Ruby asked in a queasy voice. These exchanges had become a sort of ritual at the start of their dates. Dia-sama was always keeping a hawk-eye on Ruby, so You (or anyone really, for that matter) couldn't take as much as a step towards Ruby under normal circumstances. However, this time, Dia was pre-occupied with babysitting Chika over at her own house, and meeting Riko for Aqours administrative purposes. Mari was also usually an obstacle but she was being dragged into the water by Kanan today, so the two were free to do whatever they wanted. Maru was reading a book somewhere and Yo ~~shiko~~ hane was probably goofing off somewhere. Usually the pair's dates would start with cuddling, followed by regular date activities. But not today. 

\---Flashback---

 

 

 

> You was relaxing at Chika's ryokan like she usually does (mainly because she has nothing much to do on off days other than Aqours activities), when she heard a knock at the door, wondering who it could have been, knocking instead of entering the place. Chika hurriedly stood up and looked like she was gonna give an apology, but You stopped her in her tracks. "I know. I heard about it from Mito-san (one of Chika's sisters). Everyone but you is going on a trip to the city so Dia offered to take you in for the night right? Don't worry about Shiitake, Mito-san has already asked me to look after him for her, so enjoy your time with Dia! _You two lovebirds..._ " You reassured Chika that she knew everything. The last sentenced was hushed for obvious reasons. At this moment, Dia barged in and started to berate Chika for why she took so long to respond to her. Now turning her attention to You, she said with a stern face. "Listen You, I don't want Ruby to be caught up in any of Chika's shenanigans while she's at my house, so I'm leaving her with the most responsible member of Aqours, you. Here. This is her favourite lolipop. **IF** she starts to freak out, give this to her. She'll calm down. If I find out that she suffered a panic attack while under your care, you're a dead man walking." You was shaken by Dia's firm instructions. _Was she the main character from Taken?_ Completely unaware of what had just transpired, Chika waved goodbye happily at You. " _ **If this calms Ruby down, I wonder how it tastes?**  _".  
>    
>  ( _Editor's note: Mito thought something ~~ **steamy**  ~~was gonna happen if You and Chika were alone so she didn't ask You to take care of Chika as well)_

\---Back to present---

 "Hey.... Ruby-chan.... Let's get into the water today.... I'm.... Kinda.... hot today....".  _I barely got that out!? What's wrong with me today!?_ You-chan thought to herself. This wasn't at all like her usual confident demeanor, it was almost as if she had been under some kind of possession. Before she knew it, Ruby was already leading her hand in hand with the most simple and innocent smile You had ever seen. It was completely calming. Being able to see Ruby's child-like innocent face while feeling the cool breeze of Numazu on her skin. This simple happiness was what You had always wanted. At the start of her journey, she wanted Chika to be the one pulling her along, creating footprints in the sand. Yet here she is today, prancing along the sands with Ruby.... Wait a second... Sand!? The pool was in the city, so there was no way there could be sand! Snapping back to reality, You realised that Ruby was bringing her along back to Chika's ryokan -- away from the pool, away from You's house where they could change into beautiful, beautiful swimsuits! " **SWIMSUIT-SAN!!! IEEEEEEEEE! YADAAAAAAAAAAAA** " Was NOT what happened. You didn't especially care that she was being taken away from her precious swimsuits. She didn't especially care that Ruby misled her away from her wants to go take a dip with a giant smile on her face. All she cared about was the fact that she needed something. Something.  **Something**. But she didn't know what that something was. It left her unfulfilled. Like something was missing from her. Something  _big_ was missing from her, but it was too _hard_ and pointless for her to think about it too  _long_.   
  
" _Ufufufu_.... You-chan! Are you ready to be soaked?!" Ruby cheerfully laughed. _She finally said something_. You thought. All You could do at this point was think. She was too far gone from the earlier disturbance. "Samuiiiiiii" You-chan shuddered. _Was Ruby shooting at her with a water gun? It seemed awfully slow, even if it was a pistol._ Finally waking from her trance, You-chan looked around. Or did she? Everything was black, yet she could feel something dripping on her from above. She looked up, but it was black. Feeling unsecure, she tried calling out to Ruby. But she could only try.  _drip... drop... pitter... patter..._ The liquid was coming down faster, and faster, until a semi-audible moan could be heard.  _That's Ruby-chan!_ You thought to herself. You tried calling out again, but again, she couldn't. Did I forget to mention she had a bit gag in her mouth? Ah I guess I did. My bad. You was honestly digging this bit gag. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable to have her mouth covered by it, and it kind of tasted familiar. Again, she heard a moan. It was slightly louder, but it sounded more muffled. "Ruby..." She thought again. And that's when it hit her. The bit gag tasted of Ruby's special lolipops! And just like that, an evil mastermind that seemed like she had the power to read minds appeared. "That's right, You-chan. KONO RUBY DA! Also, the moans and liquid you were experiencing didn't come from me.  **It came from you.** " You was shocked beyond belief. Her lover tied her up somewhere? Unbelievable! But yet it was true. The candy flavoured bit gag and Ruby's calm voice was all the proof needed. "You-chan, this only happened because you decided to taste one of my candies. It is packed with a strong aphrodisiac that I can barely contain a lick of. Of course, Dia onee-chan has no idea of this because she just assumed it was strawberry flavour like all my other lolipops. Normally a lick calms me down immediately due to the pleasure it brings, but you decided to eat the whole thing, no wonder you're in such a ragged state." You couldn't believe it. She ate an entire mouthful of aphrodisiacs? Impossible. But she was starting to get the feeling back in her body. Her legs were hung over her chest and something weird was dripping out of her special place. She couldn't deny the truth. All she could do now was to let Ruby have her way with her in hopes of returning back to home base.  
  
Ruby undid her blindfolds and replaced her special bit gag with a regular ball gag and undid the chains on her. Where Ruby acquired all these materials and skills would have to be a mystery to solve for another day. "Captain You! Deckhand Ruby reporting for duty! First order of business, scrubbing the decks!" Ruby's command resonated through the room. A little roleplay never hurt anyone, has it? Ruby worked hard at scrubbing. Scrubbing where you ask? It's pretty obvious given the situation. Don't make the two maidens say that word this early in the fanfic (҂⌣̀_⌣́). Scrubbing away hard with her "brush", the "soap" splattered all over her. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, yet Ruby felt unjustified. You-chan had already came even though that was just foreplay. The happy party train had yet to leave, yet You had come. Well of course, she was ready for a round 2 or even a round 12, no thanks to the huge amounts of aphrodisiacs her body had come in contact with. Ditching the spiky dildo, Ruby grabbed the 8 inch strap-on next to her (Uh seriously where is she getting these things from? She's in Chika's ryokan) and started to prod You's vagina. You could see the fear in You's eyes. She was about to get fucked by an 8 inch strap-on, when she hadn't even lost her virginity yet, who wouldn't be scared? But she didn't complain. It was Ruby after all, what better way could she lose her virginity? Well, probably while not under the effects of aphrodisiacs and being able to shout "I love you" at the moment of climax, but that's beside the point. As Ruby was shoving it in, she promised You. "I'll put it in slow so you can have time to adjust. While you'll feel good even if I thrust without remorse, I'd love you too much to feel good about it.". This simple sentence was powerful enough to give You the courage to not resist. Just as Ruby broke through You's hymen, a threatening shadow loomed behind Ruby. The two lover's joyful connection wouldn't last long. Suddenly, much to You's surprise, Ruby started thrusting long and hard even though she said she wouldn't! You looked at Ruby for a second and instantly realised she wasn't doing it of her own accord. Her face was distorted, almost like one of those "ahegao" faces you'd see in hentai's. Looking further behind Ruby, You found the real culprit. It was Shiitake! That BITCH (uh... not bitch? idk) was in heat! We just  **KNEW** there was a reason he chased Riko all season round. He was fucking Ruby in the ass mercilessly like a... well... beast in heat I guess. But the domino effect made Ruby start fucking You's pussy intensely. You came. Three times? Four times? It was really too much to count. She didnt even bother counting either. It wasn't Ruby in control, it wasn't of any importance. After a while of rough fucking (and I mean A WHILE), Ruby got off You, her asshole widened to probably 15 times of what it should be. Doesn't really seem healthy, she should go see a doctor. While You was trying to figure out how to get the gag off her while Ruby was out cold, a beast had a different intention in mind. Motherfucker. He wasn't satisfied with just Ruby's ass and tossed her away for the premium goods. Shiitake started to fuck You in her vagina. While she should have been panicking at an animal making love to her, she instead used her head and thought long and hard. So long in fact, that Shiitake managed to get one or two loads into her. But before Shiitake was able to get off his third load, she turned her spread eagle form around and did a body scissors along with a choke hold to shake Shiitake off her. Being careful not to kill the dog in the process. Slowly crawling over to Ruby, she gently shook her, fearing for the worse that could have happened -- a mind break. Ruby's tiny frame could barely fit a regular 6 inch dick (not like I'd know or anything...), yet she had just been brutally fucked by a 10 inch dog cock. In the ass to boot. Ruby groggily woke up and saw the passed out Shiitake. She jumped back in fear, but immediately returned upon noticing You had taken care of Shiitake for her. "Should we continue, Ruby?" You-chan asked with the happiest smile on her face.  
  
"No, You-chan... We started around 4 PM yesterday, and it's 5 AM now. We should spend the remaining two hours cleaning up the evidence and returning Shiitake back to his dog house." Ruby mildly conceded. You-chan was originally angry, yet she knew. Ruby was the one holding back the most. Instead of being pleasured, she was raped by an animal. You-chan looked to the Ruby trying to stifle her tears and gave her a peck on the lips. They both worked hurriedly to clean the mess they made in the ryokan room. Did I mention they were in Chika's family ryokan? Where did Ruby hide all her shit? Well... It's not just me over here behind the screen wondering this, You-chan definitely wondered it too. But she held back all her questions and their relationship was just smooth sailing from there on out. Well, not as smooth as the dildo's thrusting motion between them during sex though!  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the style of writing was all over the place... I usually rewrite my sentences tens or hundreds of times so the structure really doesn't flow that well. Sumimasen deshita!!


End file.
